grimadventuresfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nigel Planter y la Orden de los Cacahuetes
Nigel Planter y la Orden de los Cacahuetes es el episodio 158 de la serie Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy, perteneciente a la séptima temporada. Fue estrenado el 28 de septiembre de 2007. Datos * Historia por: Tim McKeon * Argumento ilustrado por: Chris Headrick * Dirección del arte: Marc Perry * Dirigido por: Matt Engstrom Sinopsis Episodio Billy, Mandy y Calavera visitan una tienda de bromas, donde el dueño es nada más y nada menos que Nigel Planter, que ha sido expulsado de la Escuela de verano Toadblatt por torpe. Para vengarse, Nigel Planter roba la guadaña de Calavera y se dirige a la escuela. Billy, Mandy y Calavera recurren a Lord Culo Mohoso para que les lleve a la escuela. Después de hacer añicos el coche del lord, llegan a la escuela, donde Nigel Planter está causando caos. Calavera recupera su guadaña y Lord Culo Mohoso le revela que en realidad le buscaba para entregarle la herencia de sus padres: la propiedad de una fábrica de cacahuetes. Hechos importantes * Es la última aparición de Nigel Planter, Pinocho, Lord Culomohoso, y el Decano Toadblatt. * Es la única aparición de la Dentadura Parlante, Chivata, el Puggle, el Granjero, el Señor Encapuchado, y la Alumna de Toadblatt. * Nigel hereda la compañia de sus padres. Apariciones Personajes Los personajes están por orden de aparición en el episodio: * Billy * Mandy * Calavera * Dentadura Parlante (Cameo, única aparición) * Nigel Planter (Última aparición) * Chivata (Única aparición) * Pinocho (Cameo no físico, última aparición) * Puggle (Cameo, única aparición) * Irwin (Mención) * Harold (Mención) * Lord Culomohoso (Última aparición) * Granjero (Única aparición) * Decano Toadblatt (Última aparición) * Señor Encapuchado (Única aparición) * Alumna de Toadblatt (Cameo, única aparición) * Señor Planter (Mención) Lugares * Endsville :* Casa de Billy :* Casa de Skarr (Cameo) :* Central Nuclear (Cameo) :* Andén 3 y 9 Cuartos (Única aparición) * El Callejón Pollo al Estragón (Única aparición) * Belice (Única mención) * Escuela Toadblatt (Última aparición) Otros * Serpiente Enlatada (Única aparición) * Vórtice * Guadaña * Cacahuetes Planter (Única mención) Canciones * Canciones de Nigel Planter Varios Producción * El cambio de apariencia y voz del Decano Toadblatt hace alusión al cambio de su actor de doblaje, puesto que el anterior (John Vernon) falleció tiempo antes de la producción de este episodio. * En la versión de España, Lord Moldybutt pasa a tener un nombre traducido en este episodio como Lord Culomohoso precisamente para dar más sentido al chiste del hongo al final del episodio. Detalles * La marioneta con la que juega Nigel Planter es de Pinocho, un antagonista aparecido en episodios anteriores. La diferencia es que la marioneta tiene los ojos rojos en vez de azules. * A pesar de que en El Club Secreto de la Serpiente contra la Educación Física Calavera menciona que dejó de importarle que le robaran la Guadaña, en este episodio se le ve afectado. * Calavera rompe la cuarta pared al mencionar que el autobús aparecido en el episodio Escuela de Magia de Toadblatt que llevaba a la Escuela Toadblatt lo quitaron después del episodio 29. * Lord Culomohoso da a entender que los padres de Nigel Planter murieron cuando éste era un bebé, pero el padre apareció en el episodio Un Invocador Loco. Alusiones * El título del episodio es una parodia de la novela Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. * Es el cuarto episodio centrado en Nigel Planter, y por tanto contiene nuevas referencias que parodian a la saga Harry Potter: :* El nombre de la tienda de bromas El Callejón Pollo al Estragón es una parodia del callejón Diagon de la saga literaria. :* A su vez el propio local mencionado y el hecho de ser propiedad de Nigel Planter tras sus estudios parodian a la tienda de bromas Sortilegios Weasley fundada por los gemelos bromistas Fred y George. :* La Chivata y el Puggle son parodias de la Snitch Dorada y del término "Muggle" respectivamente. :* El Andén 3 y 9 Cuartos parodia al famoso Andén 9 y 3 Cuartos del que parte el Expreso de Hogwarts. :* Mandy menciona que en la Escuela Toadblatt siempre cambian de profesor de Artes Oscuras en cada "libro", con Calavera corrigiéndola diciendo "cuatrimestre". Esto hace alusión al recurrente cambio de profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en los siete libros de Harry Potter. :* El cambio de apariencia y voz del Decano Toadblatt hace alusión al cambio de actor de Albus Dumbledore ocurrido en la película Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. :* Nigel Planter dice que había libros y películas sobre él y que influyó a personas en el mundo entero, haciendo referencia al éxito de la saga literaria original. * La granja en la que Lord Culomohoso pregunta la dirección a la Escuela Toadblatt es muy similar a la de Agallas, el Perro Cobarde, otra serie de Cartoon Network, pues tiene los mismos elementos. * La empresa Cacahuetes Planter es una parodia de la conocida marca de cacahuetes americanos "Planters". En otros idiomas * Alemán: Nigel Planter und der Erdnußorden * Hispanoamericano: Harry Popote y la Orden de los Cacahuates * Inglés: Nigel Planter and the Order of the Peanuts * Italiano: Nigel Planter e le noccioline in barattolo * Japonés: 魔法使いとモールディバット卿 * Polaco: Nigel Planter i fistaszki * Portugués: Nigel Planter e a Ordem do Amendoim en:Nigel Planter and the Order of the Peanuts Categoría:Episodios de la 7ª temporada